hattukettufandomcom-20200214-history
Hirgenkál
Hirgenkál -- Word order Subject - Verb - Object Pronouns I, my = ína, ínan You, your = téna, ténan He/She/It = sai, sain We, our = ídja, ídjin You, your = téja, téjin They, their = sája, sájin This = That = These = Those = Who = What = Which = Someone = Everyone = Substantives Family Mother = Wéna Father = Véda Sister = Néla Brother = Ána Grandmother = Ketwéna Grandfather = Ketvéda Aunt = Wennéla, Veddéla Uncle = Veddána, Wennána Other Hilt (hiltja) = forge Hinne (hinja) = nose? Hír (hídja) = shore Hirge (hírgja) = home (lit. "the shore that lasts") Mied (mieja) = hand Nír (nídja) = niemi Sír (sídja) = bay Gerúd (gerúdja) = fire/tulipalo (lit. "a lasting fire") Words can't end in... -ai -ja -dje -dai, -ttai, -nnai -n Verbs Basic verbs An, anje, annai = do e/ke, é/ké, kettai = be miela, midde, mittai = get sá, sadje, sárai = have Other verbs Angerúd, angerúdje, (ke) angerúdai = burn (lit. "make a lasting fire") Anrúd, anrúdje, (ke) anrúdai = to make a fire / sytyttää Gér, gedje, (e) gérai = last/kestää Adjectives Conjunctions Há = so/niin Exclamations Há ke = So it is. Ke há? = is it so? Other...? Ge = indicates stability Examples Hirgenrúd = hearthfire * Hirgen = hirge + n = home's * Hirge = hír + ge = shore + lasting * rúd = fire Hírai = Shores * Hír + ai = shore + personification Hiltrúd = forgefire * hilt = forge * rúd = fire Angerúdin Sír = Burner's Bay * Sír = bay * Angerúdi = angerúd + i = burner * Angerúd = an + ge + rúd = do + -- + fire = burn * Anrúd = an + rúd = do + fire = to make a fire Miejai = Hands * Miejai = mieja + i = hands + personification * Mieja = hands * Mied = hand I am a mother = Ína ke wéna You burned a home = Téna angerudje hirge She has started a fire = Sai ke anje rúd You are my mother = Téna ke ínan wéna The bay has been ours = Sír kettai ídan I was a grandmother = Ína ke ketwéna The hand is your uncle's = Mied e ténan veddánan Päätteet -n = omistus (-n) -i = personifikaatio (-kko) -ja = monikko (-t) -ir = diminutiivi (-nen) Omistusmuoto Ends in a vowel (-n): * Hirge = hirgen * Hinne = hinnen * Hírai = Hírain Ends in a consonant (double consonant + last vowel + -n): * Mied = miedden * Anwen = Anwennen * Hilt = Hilttin Ends in R (last vowel + -n, -an): * Fyr = fýran Ends in a consonant, last vowel is lengthened (last vowel + -n) * Rúd = Rúdan * Sír = sírin * Hír = hírin Ends in a consonant and last vowel is U, Y (-an): * Wyn = Wynnan * Fyr = fýran Monikon omistusmuoto: The last -a turns into -in (-jin, djin, -adjin): * Anwen = Anwenja = Anwenjin * Hinnir = hinnidja = hinnidjin Also -ádja turns into (-adjin): * Syrah = Syrahádja = Syrahadjin Monikko Usually (-ja): * Anwen = Anwenja * Wyn = Wynja * Hilt = hiltja Ends in E, D (remove last letter, -ja): * Mied - mieja * Hirge = hírgja Ends in R (-dja): * Sír = sídja * Hinnir = hinnidja * Hír = hídja * Fyr = Fýdja Ends in L (-aja): * Mídel = Midelája Lengthened vowel that isn't the first letter, doesn't end in -gja, -dja (un-lengthen vowel + -ája): * Mídel = Midelája G or H is the last consonant (lengthen the last vowel): * Hirge = hírgja * Ange = ángja R is the last consonant, not counting D, H (-dja): * Rúd = Rúdja * Ira = Iradja * (Maladian name) Mieriha = Mierihádja Ends in NNE (remove NE, -ja): * Hinne = hinja * Wynne = Wynja Foreign words Ends in JA (lengthen A, -dja): * (Hurian name) Serja = Serjádja Ends in H, TT (-ádja): * (Maladian name) Syrah = Syrahádja * (Doglands name) Ir-Ash = Ir-Ashádja Ends in R + consonant: * Monikon omistusmuoto Always (-jin): * Anwen = Anwenja = Anwenjin * Mied = mieja = miejin * Sír = sídja = sídjin * Hirge = hírgja = hírgjin * Rúd = rúdja = rúdjin * Wynn = Wynja = Wynjin Also -ádja turns into (-adjin): * (Hurian name) Serja = Serjádja = Serjadjin * (Maladian name) Syrah = Syrahádja = Syrahadjin * (Doglands name) Ir-Ash = Ir-Ashádja = Ir-Ashadjin Category:Hirgenrúd Category:Languages